Misunderstandings
by Whovian 1.0
Summary: Canada X Reader Reader-chan tries something new, and there's a slight misunderstanding on Canada's side. Will Reader-chan be able to fix things? Or will she not have her best friend for the rest of her life? ((Story is better than the description))
1. Chapter 1

"Hey (Name)?" A quiet voice called (Name)'s name.

(Name) turned around to see her best friend, Canada, standing behind her.

"Yeah Mattie?" _ asked.

"How are you drinking that?" He asked.

(Name) glanced at the tea in her hand, then back at Canada. "Like this!" She said, then took a sip of the tea.

Canada looked puzzled, "But didn't England make that?"

(Name) gave a laugh, "Why yes he did!" She said, but then lowered her voice. "But, I'll let you in on a secret, I have a friend who gave me an idea for a secret ingredient, and that ingredient makes it sweeter than it probably should be."

"Really?" Canada asked.

"Yeah!" (Name) said, her voice returning to normal.

"What ingredient?" Canada asked.

(Name) gasped, "Mattie! You really expected me to just tell you!"

Canada suddenly decided that his shoelaces were the most interesting thing on earth.

"I have an idea! Lets play a game!" (Name) exclaimed.

Canada looked up at his excited friend, "What kind of game?"

"A guessing game!" (Name) told him.

Canada nodded, "How do you play?"

"Okay, (Friend's Name) taught me this game, so I'm not exactly sure if this is right, but you'll get it as we go along!" (Name) said. "Okay, so, I'll give you ten hints, and you have to guess who I'm talking about."

Canada nodded.

"The person I'm talking about uses the ingredient all the time, and if you guess who the  
person is, I'll tell you the ingredient, if you don't, we'll figure that out then," (Name) told him.

Canada nodded.

"Come on!" (Name) whined, "Let's hear some enthusiasm!"

"Okay," Canada said, trying to think of something enthusiastic to say.

(Name) giggled, "Nevermind, lets just play!"

Canada stood next to (Name), wondering where to sit down.

(Name) scooted over on the sofa, "Well? Come on! There's enough room for both of us."

"Thank you," Canada told her, and sat down.

"Okay, hint one, this person is male," (Name) told him.

Canada nodded.

"Are you writing this down?"

"Uhh, no?"

(Name) smirked and gave Canada a notepad she was writing in and a pen, "You're not going to remember all of this, write it down!"

Canada nodded and wrote down, 'Male'.

(Name) nodded, seeing that Canada wrote it down and continued, "He is a country."

Canada wrote down 'Country'.

"He does have a pet slash friend type thing," (Name) told him.

Canada wrote down 'Pet/Friend'.

"He's in the Allied Forces and he's blond."

'Allied Forces' went onto the list, and so did 'Blond'.

This went on until there were nine things on the list, 'Male', 'Country', 'Pet/Friend', 'Allied Forces', 'Blond', 'Glasses', 'Nice', '1 or More Brothers', and 'Ingredient With Everything'.

Canada looked up expectantly at (Name), waiting for the last hint.

(Name) hesitated before saying the last hint, "And I like him."

Canada paused, just about everything on the list pointed to...

America.

'(Name) likes America?! But, why? How? What?!'

(Name) waved a hand in front of the Canadian's face, "Hey? Are you broken? Hello~?"

Canada snapped back to reality, "I uhh... Have to go do something... Yeah..."

(Name) watched her friend as he stumbled out of her apartment, and quietly said, "Mattie...?"

Canada quickly walked back to his house. '(Name) likes America?' He thought, 'How did I  
miss this? I mean, there must have been some kind of hint, right?' That thought brought him back to the game, 'Cheeseburgers go well with tea? But, I didn't see any cheeseburgers on (Name)'s table.'

When the Canadian finally found himself at his house, he went in, and head for the stairs.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked as Canada passed.

"I'm your owner, Canada," He told the bear, as he head for his room, 'I'm going to need to sleep on this...'


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days since (Name) had last talked to Canada.

"America?"

America turned to (Name), "Yeah?"

"Do you know why Canada has been avoiding me?" She asked.

"Uhh..."

(Name) shook her head. "Never mind, you can think about it," She said, walking out of the room.

(Name) asked the rest of the countries the same question, ending up with the response 'Who?' each time.

After asking more countries than she meant to -She didn't intend to ask every country she ever met...- (Name) started to head home.

After she got home, she kicked over her coffee table, "I don't understand!" (Name) knocked over a few chairs, "Was I being to forward?!"

This went on for a few minutes, until it looked like a tornado had hit the room.

After achieving maximum damage, (Name) sat in a corner where a bookshelf had previously been, and examined the room. She said nothing but left the room.

In (Name)'s room, (Name) was sitting on her bed with an open notebook in front of her, and a pen in her hand.

'I don't know why, but Mattie's avoiding me.' Was written on the page, 'Was I too forward? I don't understand him at all! Him and his maple syrup-loving personality! By the way, I completely destroyed my living room within three minutes. It's a new record, I must be really distressed! Why must boys be so confusing? Well, except for'

"(Name)! What the crap happened brah?! Did you get attacked?!"

(Name) sighed, America invited himself into her house, again.

The door to (Name)'s bedroom was flung open.

"Don't worry! The hero is here!" America announced.

(Name) clutched the notebook to her chest, "America! I'm fine, I just got frustrated."

"Again?"

(Name) nodded.

"Dude, you need to get this anger issue thing sorted out," America told her.

(Name) rolled her eyes, "Can you please leave?"

"(Name), I came here for a reason."

"That is...?"

"Uhh..." America rubbed the back of his head.

(Name) sighed, "Just leave."

America shrugged and left.

'Finally,' (Name) thought, 'Peace and quiet.'

It took (Name) about five minutes to get bored, and leave her house.

(Name) found herself going to a certain hill, more specifically, her special hill. Even more specifically, the hill she had met Canada on.

(Name) had loved this hill since she was a little kid, she loved going there even more when she met Canada, but lately, (Name) had been too busy to go there.

As (Name) headed up the hill, she spotted the old swing attached to the tree, when she was little, she swung on it every day, now it was old, but it could still support her.

(Name) swung on the swing, thinking about... Things. How life was going, how she was feeling, and other things like that.

There was a small, "Oh..."

(Name) looked up to see Canada, not exactly on or off the top of the hill.

"I'm going to go now..." He said quietly.

"Nuh uh!" (Name) exclaimed, jumping off the swing and 'landing' on the Canadian.

Canada let out a small gasp as (Name) pinned him.

Mattie," (Name) said softly, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I-I-" Canada stuttered.

"Matthew," (Name) said more firmly, "Why have you been avoiding me? Tell me!"

A blush dusted the Canadian's face as he tried to speak, "I..."

"Mattie..." (Name) whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, "I miss you, please stop avoiding me."

Canada squeezed his eyes shut as a tear rolled down your cheek.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, louder than he usually would, "I don't know why I'm avoiding you! Maybe I'm jealous!"

"Jealous?" (Name) repeated.

Canada shut his mouth.

"Mattie, why would you be jealous?" (Name) asked, "Who would you be jealous of?"

Now it was Canada's turn to cry.

(Name) quickly got off of Canada and pulled him into a hug. "Mattie," She said, "Who are you jealous of?"

"A-America," He choked out, "H-he's better than me at everything!"

"Everything?" (Name) asked in disbelief.

The Canadian nodded.

"He can't be better at everything. No, I don't know a single person who can play hockey like you," (Name) told him.

This earned a small smile from Canada.

"I can't imagine anybody else who can eat pancakes like you," (Name) said, poking him on the nose.

Canada blushed, but frowned, "But what about the game?"

"The game?" (Name) asked, puzzled.

Canada nodded, "Everything pointed to America."

"America?" (Name) repeated, "Mattie! I was talking about you, silly!"

With that said, Canada immediately fainted.

"Mattie?" (Name) said.

(~^o^)~ Extended Ending ~(^o^~)

"Mattie? Mattie? Mattie? Mattie? Mattie? Mattie? Mattie? Mattie? Mattie? Mattie?" (Name) repeated herself, while poking Canada with a stick.


End file.
